


Alone

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt, Love, M/M, Scars, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Summary: We all need that someone who gets you like no one elseRight when you need it the mostWe all need a soul to rely on, a shoulder to cry onA friend through the highs and the lows
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde, Josiah Trelawny & Oc
Kudos: 4





	1. Alone

We all need that someone who gets you like no one else  
Right when you need it the most  
We all need a soul to rely on, a shoulder to cry on  
A friend through the highs and the lows  
-  
I sit on my horse bleeding, with Scratches, bruises and new scars. On my left side I only have my thigh left, which is why I wear a prosthesis. But since my stump is also littered with bruises and hurts me, I have attached the prosthesis to my saddle. I lost the rest of the leg somehow when I was only eight. I finally managed to escape my kidnappers. But I feel weak, like I'm gonna pass out every second. My view is blurry and black-stained due to the lack of eating and drinking. 

I feel weak. I wear my gunbelt, wich they stole off of me. I stole it back as I sneaked out as well as my bow and shotgun. Luckily those dumbasses taked my horse with them as well. Yes I have the guns to protect myself, but I was careless, and the next moment I had a sack over my head, and was thrown over a horse back. I would have preferred to have killed them all for what they did to me, but I am too weak.

In this state, I would have lost the fight easily. But I'm a strong Survivor. Sooner or later they will get what they deserve. I now have a lot of scars. At twenty, I stopped counting. Each of them has story, and each of them has made me stronger. Maybe I tell you one day all storeys of my scars. I once was pretty good looking. But even my face has scars now, and my left eye turned from beautiful green to white, as my ex-boyfriend pushed me right on the left eye. I was blind immediately on it. I mean I still pretty. For me, it's enough. 

My life has never been easy. I hardly remember my parents and childhood. I don't know what happiness is, nor do I know what love is. Since I am eight I fight only for survival. For me, it's no longer a life, it's just a fight. I go everywhere, I am hunted and hated. I don't even know why. Two of my scars are from a suicide attempt. Clearly it dosen't worked. I need food and water, but I don't have money. I just sit on the back of my giant black shire horse, and let him walk.

I don't have a destination. I just ride. And see where I get out. It's hard for me to keep my eyes open, and to sit straight. Luckily I have no internal bleeding or fractures. The raped, beated and used and abused me one year now. I'm finally free again. I'm tired, hungry and thirsty as hell, but they stole all my money. Wich wasn't that much, but it would be enough for at least something small to eat and drink. Suddenly we ride down a path Wich is hidden and surrounded by trees.

What is this? Never saw this path before. Let's see where we come out I guess. To the left I start to see water, and a sandy shore. And then I see the trees clear, and a camp a little further back. I stop The Undertaker. It wouldn't be smart to just ride into a camp. I mean who knows what they want to do to me. As I wanted to turn Undertaker arround with my week shaking and bruised hands, but I suddenly hear the clicking of a gun. Shit!

,,So what are you doing here ma'am." A soft voice asks.

I lift my shaking and hurting hands in surrender.

,,Nothing. I-I let my horse d-decide wh.."

A cough interrupts me. My neck is just to dry and sore. They also have strangled me with their hands. My voice is shaking and I'm to weak to speak louder than a whisper. 

,,Where to go. It was not int-entional. Sorry."

I cough again. Meanwhile my eyes hardly open. I feel like I'm going to fall, but I was able to catch myself with my left hand on the Saddle horn. I slightly shake my head. My whole body shakes.

,,You know what...."

,,Just shoot me. S-set me free. No o-one will notice it anyway." I stutter.

Suddenly the guy shoots. But only in the air. The Undertaker and I flinch at the same time. But he remains calm. Yes he flinched, but he will not buck me of if he wants to flee he takes me with him, whether I like it or not. He's fearless and such a good guardian to me. He killed two guys who tried to rob me with a good kik. That's why I named him The Undertaker.

Suddenly many men with guns storm in our way. They stop before me, and aim their guns at me to. Great what an idiot! What did he thought? A bullet would be enough, there don't have to be ten others shooting holes into me. The hell. A black-haired guy with mustache and stubble and shoulder long wild locks seems to be the leader.

,,Just do it." I sigh.

Then I close my eyes. If the don't shoot me in the next few seconds, I'm sure I'm gonna fall of The Undertaker's back, because I'm to weak. I can't even sit straight anymore.


	2. Dead?

But nothing happen. And I notice how I slip. My hand arround the saddle horn just opens from Alone. I have no energy. My Horse seems to notice that I'm about to fall. That's why he fast but carefully lays down. And after that I just fall of him to the left on the dirty ground. It had to look like if you have kiked a sack of potatoes. The dirt burning in my bleeding wounds. I let out a painful hiss. And then I can't hold it back anymore. I just start to cry. I don't notice how Undertaker looks to me with worry in his big blue eyes.

,,What? She's hurt." A deep rough voice says.

It's dark the moon hardly shines trough the trees. That's why they only now do realize that I am injured. I turn my head to the left with the last strength i have. Then I see how the, I still guess it's the leader, walks towards me. But Undertaker lays his ears back angry and neigh and snort angry at the black-haired man. That's why he stops.

,,Shh boy. It's alright." I say weaker then before.

He stops immediately and looks at me as if to ask if I really mean it. I only nod.

,,Thank you for everything The Undertaker!" I sob with the last strength I have.

The last thing I see is his panicked facial expression (mostly I see it in his eyes). Then everything went black. I don't want to imagine what they will do to him. He's my best friend, the only one I've ever had. I have him science I'm 15. So he's now five years old. I had many horses, but he was the best I've ever had. We both cared for each other always. Like sister and brother. He tryed to save me from them guys, but I stoped him, before the could thought about shooting him. He always stand right by my side, and fight with me if I couldn't make it alone. 

As I wake up again, I look against white fabric. Am I dead? I carefully sit up. Then I look down at me. Same clothes, but my skin looks like someone cleaned it, and some bandages. I look to the left. There's a full body mirror. Then I realize my foot and my one crutch, wich was attached to the other side of the saddle, leaning against the bed. I use the one crutch as Prostheses replacement if I can't wear any. As it is the case now. Am I dead? I ask myself again. I still feel rally weak. Suddenly the tent flaps get opened. A men steps in. I flinch afraid.

If I were only healthy and had energy, I would be proud now and not anxious and weeping. The man is also black-haired. He has also a mustache but only over his upper lip, wich hide it completely. His short hair are slicked back, and he wears fancy cloths. Nothing compared to the other guys, wich was dressed like cowboys, if I saw that right with my one eye, with blurry and stained view. I still see blurry, and the black stains. He has a bowle in his left hand.

,,You're awake." A soft English voice says.

,,May I sit?" He points on the cot next to me.

I shyly nod. Then he sits down next to me with some distance. He hands me the bowl. I look at him surprised. He only nods. I take it why my shaky hands, but place it on my lap immediately, before I drop it, spill it over me and get a blister.

,,Thank you." I still can't talk louder than a whisper.

I shakily take the spoon in my left hand, and start to eat. At least I try. But my hand just shakes to much. Normally I would laugh now. But I'm even to weak for that. I try to still my left hand with my right. But it don't work.

,,Dammit!" I say, before I let the spoon slowly down again in the bowl.

I'm the corner of my eye, I can see how the man watched my little fight with a slightly open mouth. I can see how he close him again.

,,Uhm.... Should I help you?" He asks.

,,If you don't mind? I-you don't have to d-do it." I answer.

Nope still can't go higher than a whisper. I sound like I screamed real loud and that for at least two weaks with no end.

,,W-where's my horse?" I ask.

,,Don't worry my dear. He's absolutely fine. Worried but fine. He's a bit outside the camp by the other horses." he says.

I really love his voice and accent. It's so beautiful. Like a beautiful symphonie or melody. I could listen to him all day. He slips a bit closer to me. He looks at me to ask if it's alright. I'm a bit nervous, but I nod. Then he takes the spoon in his hand, and feed me like a baby.


End file.
